The present invention relates to a large round baler having devices for wrapping a bale formed in the bale chamber thereof with either twine or a wrapping material such as plastic sheeting or net, for example.
Heretofore, the most common practice has been to provide as standard equipment a first device for wrapping a bale with twine and to provide as optional equipment a second device for wrapping a bale with plastic sheeting, net or the like. Usually these devices include separate control systems.